Do You Love Me Or Not?
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Aku hanya minta jawaban yang tepat. Kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Hanya itu. EXO Pair! YAOI! OneShoot! ChenMin couple! Other pair: SuLay, KrisTao, KRAY


**Title: Do You Love Me Or Not?**

**Author: EXO Fujoshi**

**Pairing: ChenMin**

**Support cast: Cari sendiri #plak!**

**Genre: Sad, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka, dan diri sendiri. Tapi, alur sah milik AUTHOR**

**Summary: Aku hanya minta jawaban yang tepat. Kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Hanya itu**

**Warning: OOC, gaje + abal, EYD bikin pusing(?), typho(s) dimana-mana, YAOI, dll**

**A.N: Kali ini author bikin fic yang lain lagi. Kisah ini diambil dari kisah sahabat author. Novi, aku bikin fic tentang kamu loh… Baca ya. Jangan cuman buka Twitter n' Facebook terus… Moga-moga aja namjachigu kamu yang pabbo tu baca! Alfan, baca ya! XD**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**IF YOU HATE MY CAST, MY STORY, AND ME, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM, N' NO FLAME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS STORY ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam di kota Seoul, tampak jalanan penuh dengan cahaya lampu karena memang sudah malam. Di sisi lain, tampak seorang namja sedang memegang ponsel touchscreen-nya sambil memencet sederet huruf.

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Mwohaeyo?_

**SEND**

Namja itu bernama Xiumin. Bisa kalian tebak ia sedang apa? Yup, ia habis mengirim pesan ke… Bolehkah aku beritahu? Namjachigunya. Sebenarnya, Xiumin dan Chen sudah lama pacaran sejak kelas 10 lalu. Tapi, makin lama hubungan mereka makin merengang.

Trining trining

PIK

**From: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Aku tidak ada kerjaan. Wae?_

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Aniya… Kenapa belum tidur? Besok sekolah, chagi.._

**SEND**

From:

_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri juga tidak tidur. Jadi jangan tegur aku seorang._

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Terserahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur._

**SEND**

From:

_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Wae? Kalau alasannya aku tidur karena terus memikirkanmu?_

Deg

Kata-kata itu menohok hati Xiumin. Kenapa bukannya senang? Ia pasti berpikir itu hanya kata-kata semata. Ia ingat kata-kata seperti itu. Itu kata-katanya 2 tahun yang lalu! Sudah 2 tahun mereka tidak berkomunikasi! Padahal sudah 2 tahun juga mereka berpacaran. Xiumin berinisiatif untuk tidak akan pernah merayakan hari jadian mereka karena ia tahu, Chen pasti tidak mau. Wae? Pasti ada alasan yang ia buat agar tidak bisa datang.

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Berhentilah seperti itu. Itu hanya bualan semata. I know that._

**SEND**

From:

_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Mwo? Aku mengatakan dengan jujur, hyung. Memang tidak boleh?_

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Aku… Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Chen. Sudah 2 tahun kau tidak pernah membalas SMS-ku dan menjawab telponku. Berkomunikasi denganku saja di sekolah tidak pernah lagi. Kau selalu berbicara dengan namja lain. Tidak pernahkah kau mencoba untuk mencintaiku dengan seluruh hatimu? Aku tahu kau mau pacaran denganku karena Suho yang memintamu. Aku sudah tahu semua itu._

**SEND**

From:

_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Hyung, kenapa kau bisa menuduhku seperti itu? Hyung tidak percaya padaku? Sudahlah, jangan bahas ini lagi denganku. Hyung tidurlah. Aku sudah mengantuk._

Tik

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata turun dari mata Xiumin. Kata-kata barusan membuat hatinya sakit. Ia langsung berdiri untuk mematikan lampu dan langsung tidur karena sudah tak tahan begitu terus.

**~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~**

Paginya, terlihat Xiumin yang sudah datang ke sekolah. Padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah 7 dan masih 1 jam lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Xiumin hanya sendirian di kelasnya. Tentu saja, masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat. Dan, ia melihat ransel Chen ada di mejanya. Chen pasti sudah datang. Tapi di mana orangnya? Xiumin ingat tempat favorit Chen. Atap sekolah. Pasti di sana tempatnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Chen sedang berdiri di atap sekolah sambil merentangkah kedua tangannya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Tidak tahu kah ia sedingin apa angin itu. Xiumin berniat untuk menarik Chen pergi dari tempat itu tapi ia kurungkan niatnya. Kenapa? Ia masih malu. Kalian tahu, Xiumin dan Chen saja mulai berpacaran bukan dengan tatapan langsung. Tapi di SMS! Bahkan berkomunikasi saja mereka sekarang tidak pernah lagi. Mereka pacaran juga diam-diam dari orang tua mereka dan hanya ada sedikit orang yang tahu mereka pacaran. Xiumin pun membiarkan Chen seperti itu terus dan berjalan pergi dari atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia melihat teman sekelasnya Tao sudah datang. Tao sedang mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya lewat earphone dan membaca buku untuk pelajaran nanti. Xiumin berjalan mendekati Tao dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tao-ah", panggil Xiumin.  
"Ah, gege. Wae?", kata Tao sambil melepas sebelah earphone dari telinganya.  
"Aku mau cerita tentang…", kata Xiumin terputus.  
"Chen gege", kata Tao sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Dia kenapa lagi?", tanya Tao dengan nada kesal.  
"Aku.. Mengirim pesan padanya. Dan sekarang di balas", kata Xiumin.  
"Baru di balas setelah 2 tahun diabaikan? Wow. Terus?", kata Tao.  
"Kau tahu kan alasan kenapa ia mau pacaran denganku?"  
"Suho gege? Benarkan? Bukankah gege tahu kalau sebenarnya Suho gege yang…"  
"Aku tahu. Suho tahu aku mencintai Chen. Jadi, ia bilang pada Chen agar mau pacaran denganku padahal Chen tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padaku"  
"Lalu? Apa lagi?"  
"Aku… Mau putus dengan Chen"  
"Mwo? Aniya… Ge, yang benar saja!", kata Tao sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Xiumin.  
"Aku tahu ia masih tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku. Bukankah sia-sia kalau kami menjalin hubungan tetapi ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku"  
"Suatu hari pasti bisa, ge… Gege jangan putus asa begitu"  
"Tapi kata Lay aku harus…"

BRAK!

Tao menghentakan tangannya dengan keras di meja kemudian berdiri.

"Gege masih mendengarkan ucapannya?! Sudah kubilang jangan, ge!", kata Tao sambil menatap Xiumin tajam.  
"Memangnya kenapa?", balas Xiumin.  
"Bukankah gege sendiri yang bilang, Lay gege menyuruh gege putus dengan Chen gege? Untuk apa? Tak ada alasan. Semua yang di kelas juga bilang Lay gege itu menyukai Chen gege. Jadi gege berpikir, Lay gege bilang harus putus agar dia sendiri bisa pacaran dengan Chen gege. Bukankah begitu? Tapi kenapa, gege masih mendengar ucapannya?", kata Tao sambil tetap menatap Xiumin tajam.  
"Tapi dia temanku sejak kecil.."  
"Lalu aku? Gege anggap aku apa? Aku terus mendukung cinta gege dan menyemangati gege agar bisa sabar. Tapi gege lebih memilih ucapan Lay gege? Kejam", ucap Tao lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Xiumin yang mendengarnya kembali menangis. Aigo… Tak sadarkah mereka ada yang mendengar ucapan mereka?

Saat istirahat, Xiumin memilih tinggal di kelas sedangkan yang lain sudah keluar pergi ke kantin. Xiumin terus memikirkan niatnya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chen? Iya atau tidak? Ia bingung. Xiumin sangat mencintai Chen walaupun tak terlihat oleh orang-orang.

"Eotteokhae…", gumam Xiumin.  
"Kenapa, ge?", tanya seorang namja.  
"Ah, Luhannie…", kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.  
"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja, ge… Ada masalah apa?", tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Ini tentang…", kata Xiumin terputus.  
"Chen. Sudahlah… Dia kenapa lagi?", kata Luhan sambil menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan oh-sudahlah.  
"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan padamu. Tanya saja pada Tao", kata Xiumin lalu pergi dari kelas.

Saat ia berjalan di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang ternyata Lay.

"Lay-ah", panggil Xiumin.  
"Ah, Xiu ge. Kenapa, ge?", tanya Lay sambil tersenyum sesenang mungkin.  
"Ani. Ah, kau lihat Tao?", tanya Xiumin.  
"Kulihat dia ke atap dengan Chen. Jangan-jangan ia mau mengambil namjachigumu itu, ge", kata Lay.  
"Tidak mungkin Tao mau mengambil Chen dariku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang Tao pacaran dengan Kris?", kata Xiumin.  
"Gege tahu sendiri kan kalau aku bercanda. Gege tahu sendiri kalau Kris itu pacarku?", kata Lay dengan wajah sedikit evil.  
"Lalu Suho?"  
"Namja itu? Heh, setelah pacaran dengannya aku baru tahu kalau dia tidak berguna", kata Lay dengan nada meremehkan.

Plak!

Xiumin langsung menampar Lay cukup keras sehingga mengundang perhatian seluruh siswa.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Zhang Yixing! Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin kaulah yang akan mati!", teriak Xiumin.  
"Kenapa gege seperti itu kepadaku?! Salahkan dia yang mau menyelamatkanku dari mobil yang melaju cepat itu! Kenapa ia tak biarkan aku saja yang mati!", balas Lay.  
"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena Suho rela menukar nyawanya demi menolongmu! Sejak kapan kau seperti ini, Lay? Kau temanku sejak kecil. Kenapa kau seperti ini, eoh?", kata Xiumin yang akhirnya meneteskan air mata.  
"Semua ini karenanya, ge… Karena Suho ge… Aku jadi seperti ini. Hiks..", kata Lay sambil ikutan menitikan air mata.  
"Mwo?", lirih Xiumin.  
"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi", kata Lay lalu pergi dari sana.

Xiumin tetap membeku di tempat dan akhirnya pergi dari sana, menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, Xiumin melihat Chen dan Tao sedang bertengkar dan akhirnya Xiumin hanya bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Kau puas dengan pengakuanku?", terdengar Chen mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada sakartis.  
"Belum! Kalau kau tidak mencintai Xiumin gege kenapa gege mau pacaran dengannya?!", teriak Tao.  
"Kau kira aku dengan senang hati?! Ini semua Suho hyung yang mau! Itu permintaan terakhirnya padaku sebelum ia meninggal", kata Chen dengan nada pelan di kalimat terakhirnya.  
"Kalau begitu cobalah mencintainya. Suho gege minta seperti itu agar gege bisa belajar mencintai Xiumin gege! Bukan mempermainkannya seperti ini", bentak Tao.  
"Kau tahu apa soal ini?!", bentak Chen.  
"Aku tahu, soal dipermainkan. Kau tahu, aku mencintai Kris gege melebihi aku mencintai nyawaku sendiri. Kris ge, dulu pernah menjadi namjachiguku. Tapi kau tahu, sebenarnya saat itu Kris gege sendiri adalah namjachigu Lay gege. Lalu ia lebih memilih Lay gege dibanding dengan diriku. Dan kau tahu pasti tahu, aku dipermainkan. Ini sama saja dengan Xiumin gege yang perasaannya dimainkan oleh gege sendiri. Jadi kumohon, cobalah mencintai Xiumin gege", kata Tao sambil menitikan air mata.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Xiumin mendengar ucapan mereka sehingga membuat Xiumin menangis seketika.

** ~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~**

Malamnya, di rumah Xiumin, terlihat ia terus memegang ponselnya tanpa menggunakannya. Ia berpikir, lebih baik putus atau tidak? Ia bingung. Dan akhirnya, ia lebih memilih putus.

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Chen, aku mau kita putus._

**SEND**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Xiumin menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya. Tak lama setelah itu datang pesan lagi.

**From: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Wae? Aku tidak mau! Aku salah apa sehingga hyung mau putus?_

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Chen, aku mengaku. Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Tao di atap sekolah. Setelah mendengar itu, aku tahu. Kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku. Jadi lebih baik kita tidak mempertahan hubungan ini._

**SEND****From: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Hyung.. Kumohon.._

**To: **_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Mohon apa? Kau hanya tidak mau mengingkari janjimu dengan Suho kan? Percuma. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Tidak ada gunanya. Jadi lebih baik, kita putus._

**SEND**

From:

_Chennie._

**Subject:**

_Apa pun yang hyung katakan, aku tidak mau dengar. Aku tidak mau putus._

Seetelah membaca pesan itu, Xiumin menitikan air mata entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

_**Lay Side.**_

Terlihat Lay sedang berjalan ke rumah duka. Ia hanya mau mengunjungi Suho, padahal ia bersikeras tak mau mengunjungi tempat itu. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Lay pun meletakan sebuket bunga di samping pigura foto yang memajang gambar Suho *Eh, bener ga namanya rumah duka? Author mah kagak tahu. Sampe debat sama kakak ngebahas tempat ini. Kalau salah, bilang sama author. Maklum, author malas mencari informasi lewat membaca karena author memilih angka di banding huruf!*

"Ge, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau aku mengunjungimu lewat dari hari peringatan kematianmu. Maafkan aku", kata Lay sambil menatap foto Suho.  
"Ge, maafkan aku yang sekarang seperti ini. Hiks.. Ge, jujur. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kenapa gege tidak biarkan aku saja yang mati? Kenapa gege harus menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu? Tanpamu ge, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku membuat Tao menjadi pendiam, aku membuat Xiumin gege bimbang. Bahkan aku mempermainkan perasaan Kris gege. Eotteokhae? Hiks..", kata Lay yang tanpa sadar menjadi berlutut di sana.  
"Gege tahu, aku sudah tak tahan begini terus. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana, ge?! Hiks…", kata Lay terus menangis.

Tanpa Lay sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu. Dan ia juga menangis melihat kejadian itu. Nama orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sepupu Suho dan baru datang dari London. Karena itu, ia baru mengunjungi makam Suho sekarang. Kenapa Baekhyun menangis? Sungguh, apa yang Lay alami sama dengannya. Rasanya membuat orang menderita, bimbang, bahkan mempermainkan perasaan orang. Tapi lainnya, ia kehilangan dongsaeng yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Yeollie… Kenapa kau harus bunuh diri? Kenapa kau harus bunuh diri agar aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu? Hiks.. Yeollie…", kata Baekhyun pelan.

** ~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~**

Keesokan harinya, hari Minggu, Xiumin baru selesai mandi. Ia hendak berjalan ke kamar, tapi…

Kring, kring.  
Kring, kring.

"Yeoboseyo?", kata Xiumin setelah mengangkat telepon rumahnya yang berbunyi.  
_"Halo? Apakah ini dengan Kim Minseok?"  
_  
Xiumin kenal dengan suara ini. Ini suara ibunya Lay. Tapi kenapa suaranya serak begitu?

"Ne, ini dengan Kim Minseok. Kenapa, bi?", tanya Xiumin heran.  
_"Begini, bisakah kau ke Seoul International Hospital? Ini keadaan mendesak. Bibi mohon"_, kata ibu Lay dengan nada hendak menangis.  
"Eh? Ne.. Aku segera ke sana", kata Xiumin lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Beberapa saat setelah ia mengganti baju, ia pun pergi dari rumahnya dengan motor setelah minta izin dengan ibunya. Entah kenapa, firasatnya merasakan hal yang buruk.

** ~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~**

Sesampainya di Seoul International Hospital, Xiumin langsung berlari ke kamar 705 VIP room setelah bertanya ke resepsionis.

Brak!

Xiumin membuka kasar pintu ruangan itu.

Terlihat ada Tao, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan bahkan ada Chen yang sedang duduk di sofa sana. Dan juga bahkan ada Kai dan Sehun dari sekolah yang berbeda. Ia melihat Kris sedang menangis sambil berlutut di samping ranjang yang Lay tiduri sambil menggenggam tangan Lay yang terlihat pucat. Ia juga melihat ayah dan ibu Lay yang menangis sambil berdiri di samping ranjang itu. Ada juga dokter sambil menatap Lay sedih. Tapi ada satu orang yang ia tak kenal sambil berdiri di samping Kris yang sedang menatap Lay sedih.

"Ini… Ada apa?", kata Xiumin sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Lay.  
"Zhang Yixing…. Sudah meninggal", kata dokter itu.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya melihat dokter itu. Temannya sejak kecil… Sudah tiada di dunia itu?

"T.. Tapi kenapa? Ia tidak pernah sakit!", kata Xiumin tidak percaya.  
"Itu dia masalahnya, nak. Lay, tidak pernah sakit. Ia anak yang sehat. Dan bunuh diri bahkan tidak pernah. Saat diperiksa, tidak ada luka di tubuhnya. Bahkan tidak ada racun dalam tubuhnya saat diperiksa. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa Lay bisa meninggal", kata ibu Lay sambil memejamkan matanya dan terus menangis.  
"Hiks… Lay-ah, aku belum minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku belum minta maaf…. Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi, Lay-ah? Hiks…", kata Xiumin sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Lay yang dingin dan pucat.  
"Zhang Yixing.. Pasti sudah dibawa Suho hyung", kata namja itu yang ternyata Baekhyun.  
"Apa maksudmu?", kata Sehun heran.  
"Aku yang membawa namja ini ke rumah sakit. Terakhir kulihat ia di rumah duka mengunjungi Suho hyung. Ia menangis sambil berlutut di depan foto kakak. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah itu, aku tak lagi mendengar isakannya. Bahkan aku melihat ia tergeletak di depan foto kakak. Saat kubawa ke sini, ia hanya koma. Tapi pagi ini, ternyata sudah tak bernyawa", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Lay intens.

Perkataannya membuat Xiumin menangis makin kencang. Dan akhirnya, terdengar suara tangisan yang menggema di ruangan itu.

**One months later…**

Terlihat Xiumin sedang berada di rumah duka. Ia mengunjungi 2 orang sekaligus, yaitu Suho dan Lay. Terlihat Xiumin menaruh satu buket bunga untuk Lay, satu lagi untuk Suho.

"Lay, sudah satu bulan kepergianmu. Dan kau tahu, Kris sudah satu bulan tidak mau masuk sekolah. Tao juga, ia makin pendiam. Lay, maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Terakhir kita berbicara, kita malah bertengkar. Aku minta maaf karena telah menamparmu. Maaf.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku…", kata Xiumin sambil menitikan air matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah itu, ia hendak pergi. Baru saja ia melangkah untuk pergi, Xiumin melihat Chen yang sedang membawa dua buket bunga.

"Chen", kata Xiumin pelan.

Dan dengan begitu saja, Chen melewati Xiumin yang sedang membeku di tempat. Setelah Chen menaruh buket bunga itu masing-masing satu di tempat Lay dan Suho, Chen berbicara.

"Xiumin hyung", panggil Chen.  
"Ne?", kata Xiumin sambil membalikan badan menghadap Chen.  
"Kemari hyung", kata Chen sambil tersenyum ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin pun mendekat dan Chen memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Xiumin menatap Chen bingung.

"Ini milik Lay hyung. Ibunya menemukan ini di laci meja belajar Lay. Ini surat wasiatnya. Entah, mungkin karena sekarang sedang musim menulis surat wasiat sejak muda. Jadi ia menulisnya. Aku sudah membacanya. Tapi sepertinya ini surat yang lebih ke hyung, Kris hyung, dan Tao. Surat ini ada tanggalnya, ditulis pada tanggal hari terakhir Lay hyung masuk sekolah. Hyung baca saja", kata Chen sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Hai, ini aku, Zhang Yixing. Di surat ini, aku hanya mau mengatakan isi hatiku. Untuk Kris ge, aku mau mengaku. Aku tidak mencintaimu, ge. Maafkan aku karena telah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku.. Tidak bisa melupakan Suho gege. Maafkan aku. Untuk Tao, maafkan aku karena mengambil Kris darimu. Aku merasa bodoh, kenapa aku tak biarkan saja Kris denganmu? Kenapa aku biarkan Kris memilihku dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Tao, aku tahu karena aku kau menjadi pendiam. Tak ada lagi Tao yang polos dan ceria sejak kelas 11. Maafkan aku. Aku rindu kepolosanmu dan keceriaanmu. Aku rindu semua itu. Tapi karena aku sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Mungkin untuk selamanya aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Dan yang terakhir, untuk Xiumin gege. Apa kabar, ge? Hehe.. Aku, tidak tahu mau menyerahkan surat ini atau tidak karena ini hanya surat untuk menyampaikan isi hatiku. Ge, aku minta maaf karena telah kasar dan membuatmu bimbang. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu pada gege. Dari dasar hatiku, aku mendukung 100% cinta gege! Aku tetap mendukung gege dengan Chen. Maafkan aku karena telah bilang agar gege putus dengan Chen. Aku bilang seperti itu tanpa alasan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf juga karena perkelahian itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa gege menamparku, aku memang salah. Bukan gege yang salah. Sebenarnya, ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan. Ini untuk Suho gege. Ge, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku banyak salah pada gege. Kau tahu ge, aku yang sekarang ini bukanlah aku yang dulu. Kau bilang, aku yang dulu adalah aku yang lucu dan periang. Sekarang, lihatlah, ge. Apakah aku yang dulu dan yang sekarang sama? Ani. Aku merasa kosong karena kepergianmu, ge. Jadi, bisakah gege membawaku? Aku janji akan menjadi Yixing yang lucu dan periang. Bisakah? Aku hanya mau minta maaf pada semua. Maafkan aku._

Tertanda,

Zhang Yixing.

Setelah membaca surat itu, Xiumin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Chen yang melihatnya hanya bisa memeluknya untuk memberi kehangatan.

"Sudahlah… Kenapa menangis, hyung?", kata Chen sambil mengelus punggung Xiumin.  
"Hiks… Hiks…", isak Xiumin sambil membalas pelukan Chen.  
"Hyung, ada yang mau aku katakan", kata Chen.  
"Hiks… Apa itu?", kata Xiumin sambil menatap wajah Chen.

Dan setelah itu, Xiumin merasakan bibir Chen menempel di bibirnya. Xiumin membulatkan matanya. Pertama Chen menciumnya itu di kening. Itu pun tanpa sengaja. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Chen melepaskan ciumannya.

"Saranghae, hyung", kata Chen sambil menatap mata Xiumin.

Xiumin tak menjawab. Ia menatap Chen tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi? Maafkan aku yang dulu hyung", kata Chen sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Hiks…", tangis Xiumin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chen.  
"Aigo… Kenapa hyung menangis, eoh? Aku minta hyung senang, bukan sedih", kata Chen sambil mengelus punggung Xiumin.  
"Hiks… Ini aku senang, pabbo! Hiks…", kata Xiumin sambil memukul punggung Chen.  
"Awww….. Appo, hyung! Aish… Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini hyung. Kita masih harus memberikan surat ini ke Tao dan Kris hyung", kata Chen sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Xiumin.  
"Ne, kajja!", kata Xiumin sambil berjalan lebih dulu dari Chen.

**Three days ago…**

Terlihat di rumah Kris -ralat- kamar Kris, Kris sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap jendela rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?", kata Kris dingin.  
"Ini eomma. Ada temanmu datang", kata ibu Kris.  
"Hm? Siapa?", tanya Kris.  
"Ini aku, ge", kata seorang namja yang ternyata Tao.  
"Masuk", kata Kris datar.

Cklek

Masuklah Tao ke kamar Kris. Pintu di tutup oleh ibunya Kris.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?", tanya Kris dingin.  
"Ini, surat wasiat Lay gege. Aku sudah baca, Xiu ge juga sudah baca. Tinggal gege yang harus baca", kata Tao sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

Kris merampasnya kasar dan membacanya. Selesai membaca surat itu, Kris langsung memberikan surat itu kepada Tao.

"Aku sudah membacanya", ucap Kris datar.  
"Kenapa memberikan lagi kepadaku?", tanya Tao heran.  
"Kau saja yang simpan. Aku sudah melupakan Lay", kata Kris yang membuat Tao membulatkan mata pandanya.  
"Lalu?"  
"Dan.. Aku sudah menemukan penggantinya"  
"Siapa?"  
"Kau tidak tahu?", kata Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Ani. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau gege belum memberitahu", kata Tao dengan wajah polos.  
"Kau, Tao"

Tao membulatkan matanya.

"Gege bilang apa?", kata Tao pelan.  
"Penggantinya kau, Tao", kata Kris sambil mengelus kepala Tao.  
"Gege tidak bercanda kan?", kata Tao sambil menitikan air mata.  
"Hm? Untuk apa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini?", kata Kris sambil tersenyum makin lebar.

Dan saat itu juga, Tao memeluk Kris erat-erat.

Dan selesailah kisah ini.

**~ END ~**

**Fiuh… Selesai juga u.u  
Mian gaje, ini kan diambil dari kisah seseorang u.u  
Kjdianny mmang ada yg nyata d cerita, tpi bgian ada yg mninggal tug a koq… Author blom khilangan sseorang :)  
SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA 10 ZULHIJAH 1433 HIJRIYAH :D  
Minal aidin wal fa idzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)  
Author mau curhat. Pas shalat id, author ketemu bekas kkak kelas author yg sngaaat author kagumi XD  
Sbenarnya prnah satu TK, satu SD, tpi klo SMP kyakny ga deh u.u  
Soalny author nnti d masukin ke SMP elit, bo!  
Bukan sneng, author sedih :'(  
Author ktany bkal pulang jam 4… Aplagi ktany ga bleh bawa HP. Huwee…. Author pulang gmna donk? X'(**

**OK, REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


End file.
